wotfandomcom-20200222-history
What is yet to happen
This is a theory page, listing what is yet to happen in the last book. Feel free to add what is missing, or re-organizing it if the classification by person and what comes from them is messy. As the story approaches its end, some or many of these events will probably happen offscreen or after the end of the main storyline. Rand * Rand, per Min's viewing, to have fraternal quadruplets with Aviendha. * His blood is shed on the slopes of Shayol Ghul bringing about man's salvation. * Rand will die so as to live. (Although he could be said to have died when he stopped laughing and crying, and began to live again after destroying the Choedan Kal) * According to a viewing from Min Farshaw, Alivia will "help Rand die" (quite possibly related to the previous entry and seemingly interpreted by Rand as such) * Rand must bow to the Crystal Throne to win the Last Battle (Seanchan version); Rand must bind the Nine Moons to serve him (Westland version). These are not necessarily incompatible, and it is possible both versions developed naturally, are true, and will come to pass. It is also possible that either version has been corrupted. Mat * Mat needs to reacquire the Horn of Valere; he has already sent a message to Egwene through Teslyn that the Aes Sedai will need to return it to him soon. Perrin * Min's viewing : trees flowering all around Perrin, possibly refers to the Nym, ''or else to Perrin finding the lost song of the Tinkers, the one sang by Ogier, Da'shain Aiel and the Nym in Rand's journey through the glass columns. It also may refer to the death of his family as they were buried among a grove of apple blossom trees. * Something happens to Rand and Perrin will rescue him for a second time. Egwene and the Aes Sedai * Egwene is helped by a Seanchan woman with a sword. The woman is almost certainly Egeanin, who has been known to wear a sword on her back and traveled to the Tower during the course of ''Towers of Midnight. Presumably, she reached the Tower along with Joline, who sent Mat a letter saying she had arrived. The need for help could be related to the second raid on the Tower being planned in Towers of Midnight. Elayne and other kings and queens * Elayne gives birth to her twins, suspected to be the twin heroes Shivan and Calian who are the harbingers of a new age. These names are not the names attributed to the twins in Aviendha's viewing in Towers of Midnight. * King Darlin of Tear will marry Lady Caraline Damodred, linking ruling families of two powerful nations. Asha'man * Logain finds glory. Many possibilities: (1) He becomes M'Hael or Tamyrlin beside Egwene; (2) He fights alongside Rand against Taim; (3) He leads the fight assault on the Black Tower, with Rand either a diversion or taking on Taim individually; (4) He takes up leadership after Rand's death. * "The Black Tower will be rent in blood and fire, and sisters shall walk its grounds." Darkfriends currently control the Black Tower, but there is a large group of Lightfriend Asha'man beginning to organize a resistance. These would include any remaining bondholders of sisters captured during the disastrous attempt to intercept men seeking out the Black Tower and the Sisters themselves. It also now includes Pevara and, possibly, any of the Reds sent to bond Asha'man, excepting Javindhra Doraille (who is probably Black Ajah) and Tarna Feir (who was probably turned to the Dark One by the 13 Fade trick or put under strong Compulsion). Other sister who may walk the Tower's grounds include the embassy from the Rebel Aes Sedai sent to accept Rand's offer to bond Asha'man. It is also possible that the Black Tower will be assaulted from without by Asha'man loyal to Rand, Aes Sedai bonded to them, Aes Sedai sent by Egwene, or all of those. Nynaeve * Possible pregnancy according to Min's viewing of Lan of a baby holding a sword and that Robert Jordan has stated that Min's viewing are always indicative of the future, never the past. Lan * It is more than likely that Rand will find a way to back up Lan's forces at Tarwin's Gap. This may include, in whole or in part, the Borderland armies that met Rand at Far Madding. However, at the end of Towers of Midnight it mentions that Lan charges with a force of twelve thousand men, made up of Kandori, Arafellin, Saldean and Malkieri men against a force of a hundred and fifty thousand trollocs, but it doesn't mention the outcome. Therefore, they could still win with a surprise reinfrorcement made up of unknown people. Moiraine * She must do that which is essential for Rand to succeed (per one of Min's viewings). Siuan Sanche and Leane Sharif * Can an Asha'man Heal Siuan and Leane to their full strength as they are, or would they both have to be stilled again and then re-Healed? Would there be any repercussions from this? Emphasizing the series's theme of cooperation between men and women, Robert Jordan has stated that only men can heal women to full strength and only women can do the same for men. The three red sisters stilled by Rand at Dumai's Wells claim they were restored to full strength. Logain Ablar was also presumably restored to his full potential by Nynaeve. The Forsaken * Of the 13, six have died the final death and will not return: Be'lal, Rahvin, Balthamel (as Aran'gar), Semirhage, Asmodean, and Sammael. Aginor/Osan'gar presumably could be restored, but it is not clear that he would be after he failed with his second chance. * Graendal is alive, but it is unclear what state she will be in after her punishment in Towers of Midnight. * Mesaana's mind was broken in Tel'aran'rhoid, but it is conceivable that the Dark One could restore her sanity. * The remaining four Demandred, Ishamael/Moridin, Lanfear/Cyndane, and Moghedien are, assuming the Dark One loses the Last Battle, likely to die in A Memory of Light. Ogier * The Great Stump will decide not to open the Book of Translation (else the quote from Loial's future text included at the end of Towers of Midnight could not be written). There is some question as to how the Ogier could physically get to the Last Battle given how long the Stump has lasted; conceivably, a channeler could help them Travel or they could use the Ways. The Way of the Leaf * The Aiel become finally meet their toh by fighting at the Last Battle (and possibly defeating the Seanchan), and join the White Tower to restore the Aes Sedai to what they were in the Age of Legends. They abandon the ways of ji'e'toh and return to the Way of the Leaf. * The Tuatha'an find the Song, journey to the Three-Fold land and Rhuidean, and reconcile with the Aiel. * "Remnant of a Remnant" - not because the Aiel people themselves will all die out, but because nearly all will embrace a new way of life and only a handful will cling to the ways of ji'e'toh. Military forces * Lots of forces of several nations, but probably not all of the forces they can provide, are gathered near the Borderlands and the Blight: ** Armies of four Borderlands nations (with Agelmar Jagad) sworn to Rand, Aiel under direct command of Rand. Rodel Ituralde and Davram Bashere with their men are possibly there too. ** Two Rivers forces and former refugees under direct command of Perrin, Whitecloaks and Ghealdan forces sworn to him, and Mayene forces. ** Tar Valon army under Gareth Bryne, some parts of Andoran, Tairen and Illianer forces, came to defend Egwene's opinion, but this apparently doesn't matter. * Missing are only Murandy representatives, Sea Folk, Seanchan (though they are preparing a massive invasion by Traveling, and Tar Valon is near the Blight) and Mat, as a tactician and as a commander of his men. Also there are Asha'man loyal to Rand, which would be useful but are currently in the Black Tower. * While the Last Battle in the Blight will need all existing military, there is still a state of war with Seanchan and Caemlyn may be overrun by Shadowspawn. Aviendha's glass columns visions Aviendha's visions of the future may or may not be true even partially, but here is their summary. The Last Battle is done, the Shadow is defeated. The Dragon is long gone. He had bowed to the Seanchan Empress. Political status quo is preserved by The Dragon's Peace, binding all nations including the Seanchan (and, interestingly, the Two Rivers as a separate nation), which still use Ebou Dar as a government base. Andor is ruled by descendants of Elayne and Rand. The Aiel live in the Westlands and they are not bound by the Dragon's Peace. After years of skirmishes the Aiel declare a war against the Seanchan. They fight for a generation and have reached a stalemate. No other nation take part in this war. Then the Aiel use a method close to forgery to draw Andor and then other nations into this war. Eventually the states fall one by one, Rhuidean is captured, the Asha'man go into a guerrilla war and after the fall of the White Tower the Seanchan control all of the Westlands. The remnants of the Aiel retreat to the Waste and slowly degrade and die out. See also * Min's viewings * Egwene's dreams * Karaethon Cycle